Bullies and the Heat
by sweetie buttons
Summary: Andy decides to tell her parents about Conan and finds the heat very irritating, especially when it bothers her while she's trying to have a conversation with her best friend. Book: any of the Monster Blood sequels
1. Chapter 1

When Evan met her in the park, limping slightly with a bruise on his face and a slightly off-centre nose, Andy decided enough was enough.

"Conan?" she said, in her usual slightly sympathetic but mostly dismissive tone. She had been sick today, warranting a day off from school, but her and Evan had agreed to meet up after school.

Evan sighed. "Yeah." He sat down on the bench beside Andy. "So what's up?"

"Something needs to be done," asserted Andy.

"About what?" said Evan. "I hope you're not taking about something involving the monster-"

"No, not that!" interrupted Andy. "I mean about Conan!"

"Andy," said Evan, "if you're suggesting something involving the monster blood-"

"No!" interrupted Andy again. "I mean, I'm telling my parents about this."

Evan practically laughed at this. "Really? You're going to tell your parents? What-"

"They'll do something," assured Andy. "I promise. I'll make them do something."

"You don't have to," assured Evan. "I'm used to it. Really-"

"Of course I have to!" Andy insisted. "Conan's a sicko. Honestly, he should be expelled!"

Evan started to argue, but decided not to.

"...Thanks," he said instead, smiling at her with such gratitude that she felt her cheeks heat up. What's wrong with me? It must be the heat...

"No problem," said Andy. "It's what anyone would do."

"I didn't know you cared so much about me, Andrea," Evan teased. Andy felt her cheeks heat up some more, but she decided it was anger due to being called by that hated name.

"Don't call me Andrea," she snapped, playfully punching Evan - a little too hard.

Evan cried out and grabbed his stomach.

Andy smiled, glad that despite the irritating heat, she could still make fun of Evan.

 **evandy 4evr**


	2. Evan's POV

Evan limped weakly to the park. After his latest beating from Conan, his whole body ached and throbbed, but he had promised to meet Andy there.

"Conan?" asked Andy, looking slightly sympathetic.

"Yeah," replied Evan, wincing. He wasn't even sure what he had done to anger him this time. It seemed like just the crime of existing was offensive to Conan. But it didn't really matter to him anymore. He was used to getting his face smashed in. He say down next to her, grimacing as even this simple movement sent waves of pain up his sore body. "So what's up?"

"Something needs to be done," Andy asserted suddenly.

"About what?" Evan felt a stab of dread. "I hope you're not talking about something involving the monster-"

"No, not that!" interrupted Andy. "I mean about Conan!"

Again, Evan felt dread along with the pain in his body. "Andy, if you're suggesting something involving the monster blood-"

"No!" Andy interrupted again. "I mean, I'm telling my parents about this."

It took everything in Evan not to burst into peals of laughter at that declaration - well, actually, the pain coursing through his body prevented him from letting out anything more than a weak laugh. He started to protest, but again, Andy interrupted. She had been doing that a lot lately.

"They'll do something," she assured. "I promise. I'll make them do something."

Evan wanted to argue. What difference would it make if Andy told her parents? No adults had ever cared about Conan beating him up. Besides, he was used to it. Even if Andy succeeded in telling someone, Conan would probably get back at him by beating him up even more.

Then again, this was Andy. He knew her well enough to know that once she got an idea, she never let up on it. Like how she was always so determined to use the monster blood even when Evan told her not to. There was no way she would let up on this idea just because Evan told her.

Plus, Evan thought it was...oddly sweet...that Andy cared about him enough.

Evan thanked her genuinely, smiling at her. For a moment, he forgot about the pain from his beating. There was an awkwardly long moment where they stared at each other and Evan felt his cheeks heating up from the scorching sun above them. It was so hot today.

Finally, Andy said, "No problem. It's what's anyone would do."

But not everyone did, Evan thought cynically. But instead, he teasingly said, "I didn't know you cared so much about me, Andrea."

Evan saw Andy's cheeks redden, probably from anger at being called that hated name as well as the intense heat.

"Don't call me Andrea," she snapped, punching Evan in the stomach. It was a little harder than a playful punch, causing Evan to cry out and grab his stomach. Plus, there was the fact that he had just gotten beaten up. It reignited the pain from the beating and he hissed while holding his stomach.

Andy looked horrified, seeming to remember that Evan's was already injured. "Oh God, I'm sorry, Evan! I forgot."

"It's fine," Evan managed to choke out, even though he felt like doubling over.

"Are you okay?" Evan looked up into Andy's concerned gaze and felt the pain recede slightly. Conan must've mostly left his stomach alone, so the pain from Andy punching him disappeared quickly.

Evan managed to roll his eyes. "Jeez, Annndrea. You're not my mother, you know."

"You keep talking, and I might reconsider helping you," threatened Andy. But she was grinning playfully.


End file.
